Reste car j'ai besoin de toi
by BSLegendary
Summary: Two-Shots. Pepper ne pouvait pas vivre sans Tony. Et Tony ne pouvait pas vivre sans Pepper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Pas à moi, je ne gagne rien.

NdA : la récente sortie de Iron Man m'a inspiré. Désolée pour le manque de publication. Plus d"ordi. J'ai écrit cela sur mon portable et je ne vous dis pas la galère pour réussir à oublier via celui ci.

ENJOY !

* * *

Virginia Pott était une femme plein d'entrain, joyeuse et heureuse de vivre. Quand elle avait connu Tony Stark, le playboy, cynique et milliardaire, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie allait changer.

Il l'avait aborder alors qu'elle travaillait dans une société cliente de Stark Industries, la complimentant sur son incroyable postérieur, l'invitant à prendre un verre. Oh, bien sûr elle avait refusé, bien que flattée que le milliardaire la remarque. Le playboy avait tout de même insisté , sans plus de réussite. Comprenant que c'était peine perdu, il était parti. Cependant, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il était revenu à la charge la semaine suivante. Une fois encore, elle refusa de boire un verre avec lui. Il revint encore la semaine suivante. Et celle d'après, harcelant Pepper. Ce petit manège dura quelques mois.

Chaque semaine, Stark venait, la séquestrait une heure à son bureau empêchant quiconque de s'approcher. Il voulait absolument de cette femme dans son entreprise car "des femmes têtues, j'aime ça !" Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait être offensée ou flattée.

Finalement, au terme d'une longue bataille, elle céda joie de Stark se traduisit par une danse assez originale, un mélange de danse d'un crabe et de... ça n'avait même pas de mot. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se retrouva dans l'allée du riche homme. La maison était somptueuse. Elle en resta bouche bée, abasourdi par tant d'étalage de richesse. Pendant qu'elle la comtemplait, l'homme l'accueillit en roller, manquant de lui foncer dedans, se raccrochant à ses épaules. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se rendit compte dans quelle galère elle se lançait. Après une rapide discussion qui se solda par une poignée de main et un sourire ravageur, Virgina "Pepper" Pott fut engagée.

Elle débuta très vite en tant que secrétaire personnelle de Mr Stark. Cette nomination en avait fait jaser certaines, jalouse de la proximité avec l'homme que lui apportait ce titre. Peu importe, elle ne le faisait pas pour les beaux yeux de Stark. Du moins pas totalement. Peu à peu, elle avait appris à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Plus de restaurants, plus de cinés, plus de grasse matinées, plus de voyages, plus de vacances et surtout pas de sorties. Et encore moins d'amis. C'était un choix de vie. La première année fut sans doute la plus difficile. La solitude la rongeait, le travail était colossale, c'était même peu dire, et le rythme de ses journées l'épuisait.

La jeune femme voyait rarement son patron, toujours occupé à bricoler ou à essayer d'attirer une minette naïve dans son lit. Elle devait quasiment le pourchasser pour obtenir sa signature, et lorsqu'il daignait signer, elle avait le droit à des remarques déplacées. Dans un sens, c'était assez ironique. Lui qui avait pendant des mois harcelé la jeune femme, était à son tour harcelé par celle ci. Pendant un temps, elle avait réellement songé à démissionner. Mais il fallait l'avouer, l'apât du gain, et donc ici, du salaire, l'avait fait rester. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pu s'acheter une paire de chaussure à semelle rouge. C'était triste à dire, et encore plus à vivre.

L'année suivante fut plus normale. Elle s'habitua aux horaires, à son excentrique de patron, et à son train de vie. Elle passait plus de temps chez lui, et commença à trouver ses marques. Elle continuait à refuser aux avances de son patron, satisfait de sa moue boudeuse. Se sentir désirée, ça lui flattait l'égo. Elle adorait ça. Et elle adirait gentiment le type en face d'elle. Au fil des années, une complicité s'installa entre les deux. Plus de temps chez lui, plus de discussion, plus de chamaillerie et plus de tension. Elle aimait leur complicité et leur proximité. Mais ça, la belle blonde ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Elle lui courrait toujours après, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Elle refusait patiemment ses avances, il attaquait toujours. Cette routine bien huilée pris fin lorsqu'il fut capturé.

Ce jour fut le pire de la vie de Pepper Pott. Lorsque la nouvelle parvint à elle, elle s'écroula littéralement. Les yeux rivés sur un écran de télé, elle ne réalisa pas. Elle ne réalisa pas quand on lui avait dit que Tony était mort. Elle ne réalisa pas quand on lui dit qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle ne réalisa pas non plus lorsqu'il descendit de l'avion qui le ramenait de sa détention. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait desespérement besoin de lui dans sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi. Pas de sous.

**NdA : **_Je dois certainement vous avouer que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'un chapitre. Je pense que de toutes mes histoire, celui là est celui sur lequel j'ai le plus bosser, où j'ai mis le plus de coeur. Je n'avais pas le droit de bâcler ce travail et de publier un chapitre au bout d'un jour. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez._

ENJOY !

* * *

Son arrivé à la maison. La vie qui reprend son cours. Pepper a du mal à respirer. Elle a peur. Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est trop attachée à cet homme. Pepper veut fuir. Elle se sent lâche.

* * *

Tony était une drogue pour Pepper. Et Pepper était une drogue pour Tony. Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Pas d'issue de secours. Juste une réalité.

La dépendance. Quelque chose de fort, de puissant et d'enivrant pour le commun des mortels. Pourtant, elle détestait cette sensation. C'était malsain, et gênant , une chose honteuse qui ne devait en aucun cas être dévoilé d'après Pepper. Surtout quand l'objet de celle ci était votre patron. Dans cette histoire, elle savait parfaitement ce que cela allait produire sur elle. Lorsqu'on était dépendant, l'humeur d'une personne pouvait jouer sur la votre. Elle était triste, vous étiez mal, elle était agacée, vous étiez en colère, elle était fatiguée, vous étiez exténué, elle était amoureuse, vous étiez dévasté. Le besoin de la voir était omniprésent. Une rencontre furtive dans la journée pouvait suffire. Vous auriez pu faire des choses insensées pour elle, juste pour qu'elle vous remarque ou vous parle. Pour Pepper c'était d'autant plus une certitude. Elle aurait pu sauter d'une falaise, se jeter sous un train, traverser l'océan à la nage ou même tuer pour lui. Et elle aurait surtout aimer. De tout son coeur et de tout son être. Tellement aimée qu'à la fin, elle s'en serait brûlé les ailes. L'amour faisait mal, c'était une évidence que personne ne pouvait nier.

Pepper refusait d'être blessée. Elle avait trop peur, peur des conséquences de ces choix, peur du mal engendré si elle devait être rejetée. Elle possédait beaucoup de qualités certes, mais sa vie personnelle était chaotique. La vie était une succession de choix, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pris les meilleurs décisions au fil du temps. Peut être avait elle peur de s'engager aussi. Après tout, dix ans auprès de Tony Stark, et pas un seul petit ami. Des flirts oui, mais l'ombre de son patron revenait la hanter dès que les choses allaient trop loin. D'un côté, il était responsable de son malheur comme de son bonheur.

Tony n'était pas non plus le meilleur petit ami de la Terre. Du moins, il n'en donnait pas l'image et ne faisait absolument rien pour l'arranger. Coureur de jupon, égocentrique, narcissique, cynique, gamin... La liste était longue, mais il fallait l'avouer, elle aimait ça. Pepper était son opposé, comme un poids sur la balance qui ré-équilibrait le tout. De leurs caractères naissaient des petites chamailleries. Leurs disputes animaient ses journées. Ses remarques déplacées, sa façon insistante de regarder ses jambes ou son postérieur. Sa mine boudeuse et son refus de tomber dans son jeu... C'était devenu leurs habitudes.

Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris depuis longtemps maintenant. Plus elle résistait, plus il persistait. Mais avec les événements récents, elle avait arrêté de se voiler la face. Être juste Miss Pott ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'être plus. D'être importante à ses yeux. Et cette pensée la terrifia. C'était dix ans d'amitié qui allait exploser par sa faute. Parce qu'elle était trop égoïste pour essayer d'être juste la secrétaire de Mr Stark. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, impuissante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, perdu dans un océan d'incertitudes. Tony était ce qu'il était, et il était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu le changer, mais l'aimer, c'était un risque. Un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre malgré ce qui s'en suivrait. Malgré Iron Man et la menace permanente qui planait au dessus de lui. Si un jour il devait mourir, elle ne survivrait pas.

Elle commença à paniquer. Pour Pepper, il n'y avait qu'une solution envisageable : elle devait partir. Fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable qui se solderai par une déception. Après tout, n'étaient ils pas deux âmes en perdition ? Incapables de diriger leurs vies, incapables de s'aimer réciproquement. Déterminée, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte principale.

Elle ne lui dirait pas au revoir. C'était un adieu silencieux qu'elle souhaitait. La vue de Tony n'aurait fait que lui déchirer le coeur. Le salon traversé, la jeune femme observa rapidement la pièce avec une pointe de nostalgie. Combien de fois avait elle travailler sur ce canapé ? Combien de fois avait elle entendu la voix de Jarvis ? Combien de fois avait elle renvoyé une jeune fille de chez son patron ? Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Un rapide coup de main les fit disparaître. Le temps lui manquait pour pleurer.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison sans que personne ne le sache lorsqu'elle fut stopper. Tony l'arrêta en plein vol.

Il remontait de son labo, le visage barbouillé et les cheveux ébouriffés. Son tshirt, qui était enduit d'huile de moteur, avait connu de bien meilleurs jours. Il avait l'air satisfait, probablement à cause du résultat d'une de ses inventions farfelues. Son air négligé et enfantin la fit fondre. Pour Pepper, il n'avait jamais paru aussi beau.

- Tiens Miss Pott je vous cherchais. Ça vous tente un double cheese pour raffermir vos gambettes ? Loin de là mon idée qu'elle ne sont pas parfaites, rassurez vous !

Il passa un regard intéressé sur les dites jambes.

- Tony je pars.

Elle pronnonca ces mots avec forces, mais comme d'habitude, le milliardaire le prit à la légère. Il rigola. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un stratagème de la jeune femme pour le provoquer.

- Allons Pepper, ce n'était qu'une blague. Ne le prenez pas mal. J'appelle Happy et en dix minutes l'affaire est pliée.

- Ce n'est pas à ce propos Monsieur. Je m'en vais. Je démissionne.

Tony resta interdit quelques secondes. Elle se foutait de lui. Ce n'était pas son premier coup d'essai. Plusieurs fois, Tony avait entendu la jeune femme démissionner. Souvent c'était sous le coup de la colère, mais en général elle se rétractait bien vite. Elle avait l'air bien trop sérieuse cette fois ci.

- C'est au sujet du salaire ? Je peux l'augmenter si c'est ça. Où je peux arrêter de vous reluquer indécemment, pendant.. aller un jour ?

Elle ne répondit rien et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée sous le regard confus de Stark.

- Un jour c'est déjà long vous savez Pepper ! Ne m'en demandez pas plus c'est déjà énorme. Et puis je suis convalescent et il faut dire que la vue de vos attributs remonte le morale du héro national.

Elle crut qu'elle pourrait s'en aller tranquillement. Il était trop occupé à se vanter de ses mérites pour la stopper Elle y crût, deux pas et elle sortait. Elle y était, elle y croyait... La main sur la poignée, elle vit son salut pendant une fraction de secondes... jusqu'à ce que Tony la retienne par le bras. Elle soupira.

- Lâchez moi.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Non.

Son changement d'attitude brusque déboussola un instant la secrétaire. Son ton était ferme. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée.

- Lâchez moi.

- Encore une fois , non.

- Lâchez moi... s'il vous plait, murmura t'elle.

Il s'exécuta à contre coeur. Aussitôt, elle reprit sa course folle contre le temps, contre cet homme. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle sentit la brise sur son visage. Elle allait être libre.

- Pepper, restez s'il vous plait..

La dénommé se figea. Tony s'approcha et lui fit face. Ses yeux reflétaient toute sa détresse.

- Restez car j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle frissonna.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je m'obstinerai à continuer à vous courir après si vous n'étiez pas importante pour moi...

Il marqua une pause, intimidé et peu sur de lui. Malgré son apparence de façade, Tony était tout sauf doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Pepper le savait mieux que quiconque. Il s'était forgé une carapace au fil des ans pour ne pas souffrir. Son caractère cynique et je m'en foutisme lui permettait de s'évader, d'oublier qu'il avait été une déception pour son père, que sa mère était morte emportant avec elle son adolescence ou que tout le monde le voyait comme un excentrique milliardaire, bourré de fric. Que chaque fille qui s'intéressait à lui en voulait pour son compte en banque. Qu'il avait été capturé en Afghanistan, et que son "ami" avait voulu le tuer. Qu'émotionnellement, il ne savait pas entretenir une relation. Que la société ne voulait pas de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit Iron Man. Qu'il n'était pas heureux.

- Pepper, vous êtes la seule chose qui me permet de garder les pieds sur terre et qui me donne envie de me lever chaque jour pour emmerder le monde.

- Tony, je...

- Non écoutez moi. Ça va vous paraître fou mais j'ai vraiment envie.. de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un comme vous. D'une relation sérieuse. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Oui j'ai envisagé cette possibilité et croyez moi, avec mon physique de rêve, mon sourire ravageur, mes yeux...

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais ne le contredit pas.

- Aouille ! Je ne savais pas que vous nous cachiez autant de force Pepper. Le yoga vous va bien. Soit dit en passant vous devez être très souple si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Tony...

- Oui désolé. Je disais donc que je veux quelque chose de sérieux. Je suis épuisé de courir après des femmes différentes chaque soir. Je suis épuisé de vous courir après Pepper. Je suis épuisé tout court. Tout ça...

Il désigna d'un geste sa maison.

- Tout ça je veux le partager avec quelqu'un. Avec vous. Pepper je... encore une fois j'ai besoin de vous. Surtout pour vous inquiétez. Sinon qui le fera ?

Il lui souriait. Il osait lui sourire. De cette façon craquante qui la faisait céder. C'était son point faible et il le savait pertinemment. Elle le détestait, mon dieu. Et elle détestait le détester.

- Vous savez Pepper, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Tony se tut. Il se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre appréhendant la réponse de la jeune femme. Il voulait y croire de toute ses forces. Il avait besoin d'elle sinon il coulerait.

- Vous savez, vous êtes mon iceberg.

- Pardon ?

- Un iceberg. Vous savez le truc énorme qui sort à moitié de l'eau...

- Insinuez-vous que je suis grosse !?

- Quoi ?! Bien au contraire, où êtes vous allez chercher ça. En fait je voulais vous souligner...

- Vous n'être pas très malin pour un génie.

- Laissez moi finir que je vous explique !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Allez y dans ce cas.. soupira t'elle.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous êtes ma faiblesse, celle qui me permet de voir mes erreurs et d'essayer de devenir une meilleure personne. Le Titanic c'est moi.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- C'était une magnifique métaphore.

- Ne veut elle pas dire que lorsque j'apparais, je vous cause des ennuis ?

- Vous interprétez mal.

- Vous utilisez une très mauvaise référence cinématographique.

- Je l'admets, pardonnez moi.

Pause. "Admettre". "Pardon". Erreur

- Qui que ce soit, sortez du corps d'Anthony Stark !

Elle le pointait d'un doigt accusateur. Tony Stark admettant ses torts, c'était rare mais s'excusant, ça relevait de l'imagination. On lui aurait dit qu'il avait chevauché une licorne, elle en aurait été plus convaincue. Dans d'autre circonstance, cela aurait pu être comique, elle en aurait même ris.

- C'est très sérieux Pepper. Enfin ça l'était avant ce petit écart.

- Je sais. Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est un peu...

- Surprenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous demanderais pas en mariage avant notre 4ème rendez vous au...

Elle le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord étonné, il lui rendit ce baiser avec ardeur. Il l'a voulait sienne. C'était Pepper sa secrétaire. La sienne. A personne d'autre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il profita de sa main libre pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau nue disponible, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque petit détail.

Ce moment, il en avait rêver des milliers de fois. L'imaginer était une chose, mais de l'avoir sous son emprise en était une autre. C'était des décharges d'adrénalines qui pulsaient dans son corps. Cette femme était devenue une obsession permanente, dès qu'il la voyait, il perdait pied. C'était la femme parfaite, la femme de sa vie. Il le savait, il en était persuadé. Tony n'aurait laissé personne d'autre envahir son coeur. De toute façon, il n'aurait voulu d'aucune fille à part elle. S'il avait continué à emmener ses conquêtes, c'était pour s'entretenir physiquement mais surtout pour rendre jalouse Pepper. Ça avait à moitié marché.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu. Brûlante de fièvre.. C'était tellement bon de l'embrasser. La jeune femme s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie. Elle le voulait entier. Elle le voulait lui tout court. Il la faisait vibrer, par ses paroles, par ses gestes, par ses actes. Elle était la meilleure chose pour lui, mais pour elle, il l'était aussi. Paradoxalement, l'un sans l'autre était le pire d'eux même mais ensemble, ils étaient meilleurs. Elle souriait sous ces baisers mais elle était proche des larmes. Du bonheur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Brute. Réel. Celui qui vous prenait au tripe et vous emmenait dans un état de béatitude. C'était tellement violent qu'elle avait cette sensation en était d'overdose.

Peu à peu, les vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres. Comment en étaient ils arrivé là ? Ils ne le savaient même plus. Ils étaient deux fous ayant perdus la mémoire au moment ou leur lèvres étaient entrées en contact. Jarvis était désactivé, ils n'y avaient qu'eux. Personne d'autre. Le monde aurait pu entrer en guerre, ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient besoin de n'être qu'un seul être, de se re-rencontrer pour la première fois. Ils étaient passionnés, tremblants comme des gamins de quinze ans pour la première fois amoureux. C'était la concrétisation de dix ans de non dits et frustration, d'un amour gâché car caché.

Ce soir là, les masques tombèrent, plus de Iron Man, plus de secrétaire. Juste Pepper et Tony ressentant ce qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentis depuis longtemps. Ce soir là, ils étaient vivants.

* * *

Voilà. Excusez mon petit délire sur Titanic. Je me suis imaginée la scène et voilà ce que j'ai sortis. Corrigez moi au cas de fautes (car je suis sûre qu'il y en a). Pour les fans de The Script, il y a une petite référence. Enfin bref, cette histoire c'est un peu mon bébé. Je l'ai corrigé, re-corrigé. Finis de parler. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ce n'était pas trop culcul.

XOXO.

* * *

RaR

Pepperony : Merci de ta review. Excuse moi encore pour les fautes. Mea culpa.

AlchemyBetweenThem : Merci. Oui, à vrai dire j'imagine Tony comme le mec qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut à n'importe quel prix. Même en harcelant les gens. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

Sarah d'Emeraude : Merci aussi. J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçue !


End file.
